


Lady Killer - The Kit Walker Story

by TheSilverPen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/TheSilverPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Walker has been sentenced to Briarcliff Asylum until he is seen fit to stand trial or declared mentally insane. All evidence proves that it WAS Kit who killed the three women, including his wife, but things may not be as they seem. Oliver Thredson has a sinister plan underway when Adalia Monroe, Kit's new therapist arrives. Can she save a potentially innocent boy from a life of solitude or the electric chair? Or will Oliver's plan surpass all of Adalia's efforts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Killer

Adalia’s POV

I shifted through the case file, reading and re-reading it over and over. I couldn’t process what I was reading entirely, both due to lack of sleep and a partial sense of anger and grief. The papers were on the latest inmates brought in to Briarcliff Manor, and I was scoping out potential patients for my therapy sessions. It was unheard of in this day and age, a female psychologist with a PHD. I’d fought hard for it, often enduring the snearing remarks of my male colleagues in college and once I’d begun my practice. They all claimed that due to me being female, I would let my emotions get in the way and I’d become too attached to my clientele – something that wasn’t a problem, even after three years in this business.

My therapies were unlike any used in the field and it’s partially what had made me so successful. I used techniques that others scoffed at – gentle touch, soft voices, and working through the issues were just a few of the things I used. Most of the therapists I knew loved to use the shock therapies and the rougher treatments, which only succeeded in making the person worse. I chose medicine. Most didn’t believe that medicine alone could heal a person or control mental issues, but I’d seen the positive affects of it. My brother’s wife had grown up Schizophrenic, and a therapist that believed in the types of things I had come to believe in had treated her with medicine, simple communicative therapies and a variety of therapeutic exercises to help with her condition. Her episodes were extremely minor to the point where most of us had forgotten altogether that she’d even had something wrong in the first place. 

I let out a shaky sigh as I flipped over the page, my eyes landing on the alias of the patient. ‘Bloody Face’ they called him. He’d killed three women, including his own wife, a colored girl from Boston. What made his crimes even more horrific was the fact that he hit too close to home. His second victim, Allison Riker, was my sister. She’d just married her high school sweetheart ten months prior and had been three months pregnant when she died. Part of me wanted to take his case just because I wanted to know why he’d done such a horrible thing, but part of me – the part of me that made me want to help people in the first place – knew that I could help him and maybe even rehabilitate him. It was what Allison would have wanted, and if there was anything I wanted in life more than love, it was to keep my sister’s wishes. I placed the Kit ‘Bloody Face’ Walker file on top and leaned back in my chair. It was going to be hard to face my sister’s killer tomorrow, but I knew that for my own sanity and for the sake of my sister, I had to. Tiredly, I rubbed my temples and got up, determined to get a decent sleep for what I was going to face when I walked in tomorrow. 

The moment I stepped in the doors of Briarcliff, I got a sense that everything about this place was evil and wrong. Ironic, considering the entire place was owned by a Catholic nunnery and ran by Monsignor Timothy Howard and his nuns. The current head nun was Sister Jude, the superior who was currently in charge of the patients here. She and I had discussed at length over the phone this morning how I was planning to treat Mr. Walker and despite her disbelief, she had agreed to let me begin treating him. 

I made my way up the staircase, screaming ringing through the halls. It was male, and I figured it must be Kit. I hurried my footsteps, coming upon two orderlies, three nuns, a man in a lab coat that I assumed must’ve been the asylum’s doctor, and Sister Jude gathered around a door. “Ah, Ms. Monroe, I’m Sister Jude. I believe we spoke on the phone about your latest…patient. It seems you’ve arrived in time for one of his little shows.” She sighed, motioning to the door. I peeked in to see a man in a straightjacket chained to the wall, screaming and writhing as best he could. His hair was wild and out of control and his face was red and strained from screaming. Dirt looked to be caked on his face and his eyes were wild and almost animalistic. 

“Let me in.” I stated firmly, motioning to the orderly holding the cell door keys. 

He shook his head. “It ain’t safe to go in there while he’s screamin like that. Kicked one of the other guys in the groin last week and the guy still can’t stand up."

I held firm, not willing to be easily scared. “I said let me in. I can handle him. I’ve seen worse.” I demanded. Sister Jude just nodded to the man and with a sigh, he unlocked the door and let me in. I set my bag down by the door and walked toward Kit. “Kit, my name is Adalia. I’m here to help you, but I need you to calm down, okay?” He just screamed at me in response and yelled a profanity I dare not repeat ever. Holding my ground, I walked toward the frantic boy and placed my hands on either side of his face, holding his head still. “Kit,” I began softly. “I need you to focus your breathing and relax, okay? I know this isn’t you and I know you’re frightened. Relax and breathe slowly. Come on, you can do it.” I encouraged. 

Kit’s ragged, frantic breathing began to steady and his eyes slowly returned to normal. He looked more human now and I could see the real Kit beginning to shine through. “H-Hi…” He whispered, looking up at me. “I’m s-so sorry I was like that…” He whimpered. I could see how broken he really was and my heart broke for him. The side of him I was seeing now wasn’t the same person who’d killed my sister, his wife and the other girl. There was something about this Kit Walker that made me think there was still hope. I was determined to figure it out and save this poor soul.


	2. Jekyll and Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quiet minds cannot be perplexed or frightened but go on in fortune or misfortune at their own private pace, like a clock during a thunderstorm. ”  
> ― Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Kit’s POV  


My mind was fuzzy as I tried to focus on the girl in front of me. Everything felt so strange and my body ached from the shock treatment I’d undergone last night. _Treatment? More like punishment._ I thought bitterly to myself as the girl sat down on the edge of the bed. I don’t think I’d even gotten to use that bed once since I’d been here. My eyes fell on it and I longed to be off this wall and on that bed. My back and arms ached from being chained to the wall and from me struggling against the chains. I let out a tiny sigh and closed my eyes. “Kit?” The girl called again. “Can you hear me now?” 

I nodded, feeling too weak and exhausted to really vocalize an answer, and it didn’t help that my throat was so dry I could barely move my tongue. “C-Can I get some water?” I asked, barely recognizing the sound of my own voice. She nodded and got up, grabbing the pitcher and pouring me a drink. She brought it over and I sipped it quietly, grateful for the kind act. I finished and she stepped away, setting the cup back down and taking a seat. “I-I’m sorry about… the screaming. It’s not me, at least, it wasn’t. I wasn’t always that way…” I trailed off, feeling myself changing again. I silently pleaded with myself to stay normal for just a few minutes but it was too late. 

“Kit?” She called. 

I snapped my head up, an evil grin on my face. Had someone delivered my next victim right to me? How delightful. She would have such soft skin…I couldn’t wait to watch it slide right off the bone. “You’re going to be so fun to kill.” I grinned, tugging at my chains. “WHO THE FUCK CHAINED ME?! LET ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!” I screamed in anger. Nothing would stop me from killing her just like I’d done to the rest. I smirked at her, licking my lips to frighten her. She didn’t budge and I began to grow increasingly frustrated. Why wouldn’t she act scared?! 

“You don’t scare me, Mr. Walker. You’ve got to fight it, Kit. I know you’re in there. Come on, just like before.” She encouraged. I could feel the battle raging inside of me, the weaker side of me trying to fight it’s way back to the surface. I didn’t want to be reburied. I’d been trapped for so long and now I was finally free to kill and destroy everything I’d been taught to love. Suddenly I felt different. The anger faded and I felt myself falling. It was always that way. One minute I was angry, and the next it was just a freefall. I could feel my heart racing with adrenaline and I tried to slow my breathing down. The girl was there beside me, a hand on my shoulder. She wasn’t scared of me and I knew she should be. I was a horrifying monster and no one should want to be around me. “There you are.” She smiled softly. It was then I noticed her smile and everything about her, like the way she smelled distinctly of strawberries. She lifted the water glass to my lips and I drank again, feeling slightly better. My head was clearing and I could focus on more for once. 

“It always happens so quick…” I sighed. “I never know when it’s coming anymore. It feels like I’m stuck.” She took her place back on the edge of the bed and grabbed her notebook. “I’m…I’m a monster.” 

She shook her head with a tiny smile. “No, Kit, you’re not a monster. You’re just a boy who happened to have some bad circumstances. I’m here to help you and I’m going to make sure you get the treatment you need and that you get better, okay? I promise I won’t let them mistreat you.” I just nodded, sighing tiredly. “You’re tired, aren’t you?” I nodded slightly.

“I just want to lay down!” I cried, anger welling up inside of me. It wasn’t a change, but just an overwhelming surge of anger. I’d gotten those a lot too and it scared me almost as much as the changes in my personality. “DAMMIT! I WANT DOWN!” I screamed, flailing. Adalia jumped up, instantly trying to calm me, but I was a chained animal, frightened and scared for my life. “GET ME DOWN! I WANT DOWN NOW!” I kicked my legs as they were the only thing free. One of them slammed into the concrete wall and pain shot up my leg. Anger was instantly replaced with pain and I fell silent as my mouth fell open in shock. It was too much for me to even speak as it radiated from my foot to my ankle and up my leg. “A-AH!” I cried, finally finding my voice. 

Adalia just shook her head, letting out a sigh. “Now you see what you did? You broke your foot, didn’t you?” She scolded. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. I could see her resolve soften and she wiped the tears off my cheeks gently. “I’ll call for the doctor here and when you come back, I’ll tell them to leave you on your bed with loose chains, okay? Also, I’m starting you on some new medications.” I nodded, wincing at the pain in my foot. 

“Thank you, Adalia.” I whispered. “For everything.” 

She smiled. “Call me Ada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to hear things from Kit's perspective now and we're starting to see what's really going on here. Although nothing in this is ever going to be as it seems, unfortunately. Looks like Ada and Kit are really hitting it off though, so that could get interesting.


	3. Shocking, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the body goes into shock after a physical trauma, so does the human psyche go into shock after the impact of a major loss.  
> Anne Grant

Adalia’s POV

For the past few days since I’d started Kit on the new medication, I’d begun to notice a change in him. He was quieter and calmer, and seemed more himself. He began to talk about his life before it had all gone wrong and I’ll admit, I felt bad for him. Killers were never born that way at the start. Sure, they may be mentally predisposed to such a thing, but there’d been many born with those markers that hadn’t gone on to kill more than the occasional fly in their lives. It took conditioning and the right mixes of situation and upbringing to create a killer. Kit was ill, and unlike the people who were all too quick to lock him up, I wanted to fix him. 

I opened the door to Briarcliff, the smell hitting me full force. No matter how many times I was here, I never got used to the smell. It smelled like death everywhere you went, but it was also entirely too clean smelling at the same time. It was sickening and it stuck with you for hours after you left. The lights flickered and I heard screaming, prompting me to quicken my steps. Therapists quickly learned to recognize the screams of their patients, and these were unmistakeable – it was Kit. These weren’t the same screams I’d been hearing all week, however. These were screams of someone in pain. Flying up the stairs, I found myself at the electroshock therapy room, watching in horror as Kit writhed on the bed during the shock. “STOP!” I yelled, flinging the door open. “Stop! I didn’t order this! You’re hurting him!” Dr. Arden ceased the machine, pulling the equipment off of him.

“I-I’m so sorry…” He began. “We got an order this morning, on Sister Jude’s desk. We assumed it was from you, but it must’ve been the resident therapist around here – Dr. Oliver Thredson.” I cringed at the name. I’d known him in college and he was a very…harsh man. He had his own ideas about treating disorders of the mind and I didn’t know how the college hadn’t kicked him out for some of the things he wrote about in his papers. He and I would be having a stern conversation later. I let out a sigh and waved the older man away, kneeling beside Kit as I wiped his forehead with a cool towel. He was nearly unconscious, shaking and sweating as I smoothed down his wild mess of hair. 

“Kit, can you hear me? It’s me, Adalia. You were shocked, so you’re going to hurt. Try not to move, alright?” He let out a low moan in response and I gave a sympathetic smile. Dabbing at his temples, I frowned at the angry, red, charred marks that had formed. I was angry at Thredson for undermining my efforts and angry at Sister Jude and Arden for not questioning the orders they’d received, or calling me. I sighed and rung out the towel, dipping it in the cool water again and placing it on his forehead. 

Groaning, Kit opened his eyes and tried to speak. “A-Ada?” He whispered shakily, glancing up at me. 

“Hey there,” I smiled. “How’s your head?”

“Fuckin’ kills… What happened?” He winced.

I stroked his hair gently, trying to soothe him. “You had electroshock therapy. I didn’t order it, Thredson did. No one informed me and I got here in the middle of it. God, I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t be sorry, Ada. You couldn’t control it. Mmm…my head hurts…” He groaned. “I want to sleep.” 

Nodding, I grabbed the wheelchair and helped him into it. Kit motioned for a trashcan and I rushed to grab it for him. He got sick as I rubbed his back comfortingly. Once he was finished, I wheeled him back to his room and helped him into his bed, making sure his foot in a cast was comfortable. Kit curled up instantly, grabbing for the blanket and dozing off. 

Sister Jude stopped by then, leaning on the doorframe. “How’s he doing?” She asked with a concerned frown. 

“Oliver ordered the shock therapy and it nearly killed Kit. He’s weak and can barely move or speak. I want to speak to Oliver but someone needs to monitor Kit. He’s too weak to do anything, so I don’t see a need for chains.” I instructed. 

She nodded, agreeing to watch Kit as I headed off for Thredson’s office. I had dealt with his brand of asinine stubbornness before and I wasn’t in the mood to be trifled with. I knocked, tapping my foot impatiently. “Come in.” Came the unmistakable voice of my ex-college rival. “Ah, Miss Adalia. My my, you haven’t changed one bit. Well, except for your incredible sense of innocence. I thought I might see you around here. You did always like the tougher cases. What can I help you with?” He asked, standing to pour a mug of coffee.

“You know very well what I’m here for, Oliver so don’t give me any of your bullshit. You ordered shock therapy on Kit Walker knowing damn well he’s my patient! I don’t take kindly to people stepping on my territory.” I growled, holding my ground and my gaze. 

He smirked evilly, the same smirk he’d had in college. Nothing about him had changed, except for the receding hairline beginning to form. “Oh, Adalia, you really think your methods and medicines are going to have any effect on someone as ill as Mr. Walker? Do you really believe he can be cured? He is a murderer, after all. Killed and skinned his own wife even! A colored girl from upstate Boston called Alma Walker.” Thredson questioned. “Kit is very ill, and diseases of the mind such as his can only be treated with aggressive therapies such as extreme alteration of the mind. Even so, people like him are monsters and can never be released.” 

“You’re wrong, Oliver. I’ve been working with Kit for days and he’s already better than when I came here. My methods do work whether you believe it or not, and I will prove you wrong. I alone will be caring for Kit, and you will back off, Oliver. I am going to change him and he will be better. You’ll see.” I stated, storming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was shocking. For Kit, at least. Poor boy can't catch a break in here, can he? And how about that scene with Ada and Oliver?! Ada can be quite the badass when she wants to be heh.


	4. Healing Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been like I was trapped inside a horror film I couldn’t escape from and now I just wanted to die.

Kit’s POV

My brain felt like mush and my body ached more than I’d ever thought possible. It felt like someone had stuck me in an electric chair and this was what was left. Anything was better than being stuck as that horrible person I’d become. Anger had always been an issue of mine I guessed, but it wasn’t ever as bad as it had gotten three weeks ago. That as when I finally snapped. It had been like I was trapped inside a horror film I couldn’t escape from and now I just wanted to die. 

The door to my cell opened and I lifted my head as much as I could to see Ada’s face smiling back at me. My heart skipped a beat and I didn’t know why, but a grin formed on my face. “Good morning Kit. You look better than earlier, how are you feeling?” She asked softly, sitting down beside me. 

“M-my head still hurts…” I responded weakly. My voice didn’t sound right to me for some reason and I cleared my throat in confusion. “I need water.” 

Ada nodded, quickly grabbing the pitcher and filling the glass with water. She held it to my lips, helping me to drink. “Easy, Kit. Thredson really did a number on you.” She sighed. “He won’t be treating you anymore. I had a little talk with him.” I simply nodded, too tired to concentrate or try to speak. She frowned, stroking my hair as I closed my eyes. “If you’re feeling up for it, I thought I could take you out of your room for a bit today. With as little energy as you have at the moment and since the medicine seems to be doing it’s job, they feel you’re safe enough to come out of your cell for a bit.” She smiled.

“I’d love to but… I’m scared Ada. What if I change into him again?” I whispered. She smiled softly and took my hand. 

“I’ll be right there the whole time, and if anything happens, we’ve got back up plans in place.” She explained. I nodded, sitting up slowly. My whole world spun and I felt disoriented. I swayed slightly and Ada caught me. “Whoa there, I’ve got you.” She soothed, helping me into the wheelchair. She grabbed my blanket from the bed and pulled it around my shoulders. I settled in, letting myself relax for the first time since I’d been here. Ada pushed me down the long halls until we came to the commons room. I’d barely ever seen it, as the only time I’d gotten to be here, I’d gone on a rampage and been locked away. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the brown-haired girl who brought me food. Of course, I couldn’t get off the wall so an orderly fed me, but the thought was nice. “Kit?” The girl called, walking over. As the fuzziness in my brain began to clear slightly, I recalled we’d talked a few times when I was sane. I forced myself to recall her name. 

“L-Lana…?” I whispered. She smiled softly and nodded. 

“They finally let you out of the straightjacket! You look awful, though…” She frowned. Slowly, I was beginning to recall more and more about her. It wasn’t helping that I’d been shocked more times than just last night and my memory was fried. So far, I knew that she worked at the bakery here and that Sister Jude had falsely trapped her here. I hadn’t realized Lana had still been speaking until I heard Ada speak up. 

“Sorry Lana,” She sighed. “Kit was shocked despite my orders last night and it’s really done a number on him.” 

Lana frowned and nodded. She headed off and Ada pushed me towards the window. I stared out, watching the leaves fall and create piles of reds and yellows. “Damn, is it fall? I’ve been here longer than I thought…” I sighed.

“You’ve been here three months according to your papers.” Ada answered. Suddenly my world came to a stand still. Three months? Why did it only feel like a few weeks? I couldn’t recall anything from more than three weeks ago. What had happened to me? My breathing sped up and I began to panic. Ada caught on and I felt her rubbing my back. “Kit! Calm down! What’s wrong?” 

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. Now I was unsure of everything, including if I’d killed those women. “A-Ada… I can’t remember anything from more than three weeks ago. I don’t even remember being brought in…” I whispered. She gasped and quickly began to wheel me back to my room. My heart was racing as I tried to dig for any bit of memory I could recall from those missing months, but nothing would come. We reached my room and Ada helped me back into bed, propping my foot up on a pillow. I curled up, staring at her. “Ada… I-I don’t think I killed them…” 

“Kit, I’m starting to wonder that myself. Something doesn’t add up here.” She agreed, getting up. “I’ll solve this. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everything in Kit's world just turned upside down! How will this effect him and the outcome of his story? Let's find out.


	5. What He Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit hadn’t just forgotten how to talk; he’d forgotten everything he ever knew.

Adalia’s POV  


Something wasn’t adding up about Kit and his case file and I was determined to find out what it was. I knocked lightly on Sister Jude’s door, hoping she wasn’t busy. “Come in.” She called and I opened the door, stepping into her dusty office. “Ah, Adalia! What can I do for you?” 

“I was hoping to get a look at Kit’s file. Something’s bothering me about it.” I explained. She nodded and grabbed the file from her cabinet. She handed it over, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap. I opened the file and began reading. “So, he was brought in three months ago, correct? How was he acting then?”

Sister Jude let out a sigh. “When Kit was brought in, he was confused and agitated but nothing near as bad as now. In fact, he only seemed to get worse once shock therapy began. On his intake interview, he claimed not to have done it, but we knew. He’d been found near the body of his wife Alma Walker. When he was told she’d been confirmed dead, he broke down and vomited. I figured it was out of guilt.”

I frowned. Now more than ever, I was almost certain that Kit hadn’t done it. The disturbing thing was, that the killer had gone to such great lengths to frame Kit that they’d pushed any initial mild psychosis into a full blown one and trained him to act and speak like a killer. Kit was such a sweetheart and the thought that someone had done something so horrible to him made me sick. Emergency lights went off suddenly and the nuns and orderlies went running. I jumped up, terrified that something had happened to Kit. I raced down the hall, letting out a gasp as I came to Kit’s door. Two nuns stood outside and I could hear Dr. Arden and the orderlies inside. “Hold him down! He’s seizing!” Arden shouted. I ran in, finally getting a good look at the sight in front of me. Kit was indeed having a seizure, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body convulsing wildly. 

“KIT! Oh god, no!” I cried. The seizure began to slow and soon he fell silent. The orderlies released their grip and Arden let out a sigh. I sat down beside him, shakily taking his hand. At first, Kit had just been a patient, and then it had become more. I felt something for him, be it love or concern or a mix of the two, I wasn’t sure. “D-Dr. Arden, is he going to be okay?” I asked, not taking my eyes off the pale, silent form in front of me. 

Arden put his fingers to Kit’s neck, feeling for a pulse. “His pulse is weak and thready, so I want to transfer him to the infirmary and give him oxygen and fluids, but he should be.” He explained. I nodded, not wanting to leave his side.  
Kit had been unconscious for a week now, and he wasn’t showing any signs of improvement. I was so scared that it was too late and that I was going to lose him. I worked on the case from his bedside, determined not to leave him in case there was a change. At least with Kit in here and me by his side, I knew Thredson couldn’t touch him. For now, at least, Kit was safe from shock therapy. 

A groan escaped Kit’s lips and his eyes flickered open. “Hey there,” I smiled. “Welcome back, Kit.” He stared at me in confusion and my heart sank. He looked as if he didn’t know me. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come. “Kit? Can you talk?” I asked softly. His mouth formed the words, but no sound escaped. He’d forgotten how to talk. I sighed softly and grabbed my notebook and pen. I handed it to him with a blank page up. “Can you write?” 

He took the pen and carefully tried to scratch out a sentence. ‘W-ho a re yo u?” He wrote, the letters shaky and out of place.

“Kit, my name is Adalia Monroe. I’m your therapist and you can call me Ada.” I reminded him. He just nodded, looking confused. 

‘Who am I?’ He wrote, his hands shaking less than before. I let out a little gasp and stroked his hair, brushing it from his face. Kit hadn’t just forgotten how to talk; he’d forgotten everything he ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, poor Kit! Don't worry though, it'll get better, I promise. Maybe things will finally start looking up for our poor sweet boy.


	6. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I here? Who am I?

Kit’s POV

This room is strange.

Why am I here? Who am I?

I looked around the room in confusion, staring at the girl beside me. She was pretty, but I didn’t know who she was. Maybe she was my girlfriend or wife. This room was pretty bare, and the bed was kind of hard. Was I in the hospital? The girl next to me spoke and I tried to focus on the words, forcing my brain to focus on something for once. “Your name is Kit Walker,” the girl spoke softly and firmly. “You are in an insane asylum. You had a seizure, and you lost your memory.” 

I’d lost my memory? Well, that made more sense as to why this place was confusing to me, but what exactly had I forgotten? I stared at the girl, recalling that she’d told me her name was Ada and my name was Kit. Kit seemed like a strange name, but I wasn’t going to doubt the only person that seemed to know something about me. I grabbed the piece of paper she’d given me and began to scribble a question. ‘Why am I here?’ I wrote, staring at her in utter confusion.

“Oh Kit,” she sighed. “I wish I could just lie to you and say that you’re in here to heal or something, but I can’t. It seems like someone wants to accuse you of something really bad and is determined to destroy you in the process.” I frowned. Someone was trying to hurt me and I had no idea why. I’d never done anything to any one! I’d only tried to help and been nice to folks from what I remembered. Everything was still fuzzy and I only had little bits and pieces of my past. I remembered my Pa teaching me about cars, but that was as much as I could recall. The thought that someone had erased everything I’d ever known hurt more than anything in the world and I felt myself starting to cry. Ada gasped and wiped the tears away, soothing me. “It’s okay! Hey, don’t cry! We’ll figure this out and get your memory back, okay? How about we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat?” 

I just smiled and nodded. I may not remember anything, but I did know that food sounded good to me and my stomach was growling already. Ada helped me into a wheelchair, pulling a blanket over my lap. She wheeled me out of my room and I stared at the walls and doors, each leading to what seemed to be a little room like mine. We made our way to a bigger room, not much different in décor from the ones I’d seen on the way here. It smelled like bread and baked goods and I didn’t know why, but it was comforting. A small lady in black robes was kneading a ball of something soft when we came in. “Oh!” She gasped, looking up. “Miss Ada, should Kit really be allowed out like this?” I felt confused, why was this lady scared of me? What had I done that I shouldn’t be allowed out of that tiny room?

“Sister, it’s alright. Kit…Kit’s had some terrible things happen in the past couple of days and well, he’s no longer a threat to anyone. In fact I don’t believe he ever was. Just look in his eyes. You’ll see nothing more than a scared, broken boy who’s lost everything.” Ada explained softly. She called the woman sister, so they must be related. The woman bent down in front of me, staring into my eyes. I felt slightly odd, being stared at like this by some stranger. 

The woman gasped, her face turning to a frown as a sad look came over her. “Oh you poor dear…” She sighed. “Let’s get you some food hm? You look like you’re starved!” I nodded quietly as the woman turned and began to fill a plate with food. I couldn’t recognize anything she put on the plate, but I knew it looked and smelled incredible. She set the plate down in front of me and I began to eat. At least I still know how to do that. I sighed quietly to myself. Everything was so confusing and hard now. “How long has he been like this?” 

“He had a shock treatment against my orders last night. I came in today and I was digging through his files when the seizure happened. I ran in, and after he woke up, he was like this. He can’t talk either. I know it was Thredson that caused this. I have reason to believe that he framed poor Kit…” Ada sighed. 

The lady nodded. “Oliver has always been a bit…brash in his methods. I had a bad feeling about him from the day he came here.” 

“How was Kit when he came in?” Ada asked, leaning against the counter. 

“I was here the day Kit was brought in. He was inconsolable, but he wasn’t the wild, angry person you first met. He was upset and panicked over losing his wife and the sudden accusation of being a murderer, but to me he seemed all right. After he was cleaned up, he was taken straight to Oliver in a straightjacket. Oliver rushed him into shock therapy and that was it. After that, he was the angry, crazed person you met. It just kept getting worse. At first, he screamed at everyone and threatened to kill everyone, and then it began to change. He began to scream at women only. Oliver had the poor dear chained to the wall from the first shock therapy, and it didn’t help that at first, all of Kit’s daily medications were administered through an IV.” The woman sighed. I frowned, feeling pangs of sadness. I had been married. I’d had a life outside of this place, and it had probably been pretty good. Then along came this Oliver character and my life was suddenly a living hell. I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that were coming on. I knew this was more than just sadness over losing the memories of a life I’d once had. This was something deeper rooted in me and it hurt more than anything that I couldn’t recall what it was. It was like my body knew something my mind didn’t. 

Ada knelt down beside me, spinning my wheelchair to face her. “Kit? Kit, what’s wrong?” She asked. I grabbed the piece of paper and pencil again, scribbling down my thoughts. 

‘Ada I’m sad. I can’t remember my wife…’ I wrote, the tears finally starting to fall. She gasped, pulling me close and rubbing circles on my back gently. 

“Oh Kit…” She whispered. “I’m so sorry…you’re going to get your memory back, okay? I promise.” I nodded and let out a sigh, trying to stop myself from crying any more. Once she felt I was calmed down, she wheeled me out of the room and we headed off. “The first step is to get you walking again and get your speech back. Then we can focus on your memories, okay?” I nodded, wondering if this was even worth it. I’d gone from being someone horrible according to the lady in the kitchen to being nothing. Was it really even worth going back to being me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like poor Kit is struggling with all of this :( I feel so bad for him but I think it'll all work out. Sorry this update took so long guys but college is sort of getting in the way of things lately. Busy busy bee.


	7. Learning Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit's key to recovery is learning again.

Adalia’s POV

The first step to Kit’s recovery was going to be getting his speech and strength back but I knew that they wouldn’t all come at once. If I could at least get him back on his feet, that would be an accomplishment in and of itself and may be enough to encourage him to start talking again. “Okay Kit, I’m going to help you try and walk, alright? Just take it slow and if you need to, lean on me.” I instructed. He nodded and I helped him to stand, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was shaky, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand. I stepped forward and he tried to follow me but his legs gave out and he fell. “Oh god!” I gasped as he went down. “Oh Kit you’re weaker than I thought…come on, it’s okay.” I helped him back to his feet, determined to try again. Kit let out a tired sigh and looked at me, his gaze pleading with me to let him stop and sit down. The shock therapy and drugs had mentally and physically worn him out and I knew that until I got him out of here, he was never going to recover. 

Kit sighed as I lowered him back into the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the commons. I hated to be putting him back in that cell, but until I could think of a plan to get the poor boy out of here, it was all I could do. I helped him on to the little bed, frowning as he curled up and nearly went right to sleep. Thredson had really done a number on the poor kid. I stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his temple before leaving the room. I was going to get him out of here if it was the last thing I did because in the time I’d been working with him, I’d come to realize something – I was in love with Kit Walker.   
********

“You want to remove Mr. Walker from the asylum?!” Sister Jude asked incredulously, pacing behind her desk. 

I just nodded, determined in what I wanted. “Kit’s no longer a threat. Hell, he can barely dress himself let alone wield a knife! He needs a loving and caring environment and I can give him that. Plus, I’ve been dealing with Kit for nearly two months now. I know how to handle him better than anyone here. He won’t hurt me and if he does…well then I guess I won’t be around to hear you say ‘I told you so’, will I? Please, Sister Jude. I know what he needs and it isn’t staying here. He needs me and I know I can bring him back to the man he used to be. He just needs care.” 

The aging nun sighed, pulling Kit’s file from her desk drawer. “Adalia Monroe, I relinquish all care and custody of Christopher Thomas Walker, aka Kit Walker to you. Should anything happen once he leaves, it’s on your head and hands, do you understand and accept?” She asked, grabbing her stamp. I nodded, biting my lip. I was finally going to get Kit out of here. Sister Jude signed the paper and stamped it, sliding it to me so that I could sign as well. She handed me the file and I thanked her, walking out swiftly. I walked to Kit’s room and opened the door to find him still sleeping. 

“Kit.” I whispered, tapping his shoulder. He jumped awake, instantly looking worried. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m getting you out of here, Kit. You’re free.” He gave me a tiny smile, sitting up. I helped him out of the asylum clothes and into his regular ones. I’d never seen him in anything but the blue on blue of the asylum uniform and he looked good. Though that was hard to tell, as his face was thin and gaunt, his eyes sunken in and his skin pale. He hadn’t seen sun in months and I knew he needed it. I wheeled him out of the asylum and into my car, smiling as he broke out in a grin upon seeing the fall leaves and sunshine for the first time in months. I shut the door and slid into the driver’s seat, ready to get him home. 

The drive was fairly short, and Kit was busy staring out the window at all the new sights as we drove. I’d never seen him so happy and I felt my heart skip when I saw his smile. We pulled up to the house and Kit looked around, taking in his new surroundings. “We’re home,” I smiled, getting out and opening his door. “You’ll get better here, Kit. I promise.” I helped him into the house and to the guest bedroom, lowering him onto the bed. He let out a whimper and curled up, the feeling of a real bed easing the strain on his muscles and bones. He stretched out, rolling onto his back and grinning. I knew that for the first time in months, he was finally comfortable. Eventually he settled in, drifting off to sleep. It was going to be a long road for Kit, and I knew that none of it was going to be easy, but he could do it. There was still the matter of what Thredson had done, and if he was actually the killer or not remained to be seen, but I knew that I had to stop him. Once Oliver found out that Kit had been removed from the asylum, I shuddered to think what he might do. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where I lived; that information could easily be gotten from the records in Sister Jude’s office. As much as I’d wanted to ask her to destroy the files, I knew I couldn’t. 

Closing the door most of the way and leaving Kit to sleep, I walked out into the kitchen, digging in the fridge to find something to make for dinner. It didn’t take long to find something to fix, and within a few minutes, dinner was in the oven, warming the house and leaving a delicious smell. I heard the bed move, alerting me Kit was awake. I walked in, smiling softly. “Hey there sleepy-head.” I greeted, leaning against the doorway. Kit gave a little wave, pulling the blankets up around himself more. “Feeling better?” I asked. He nodded, letting out a sigh and yawning. “I made dinner. It’s cooking but should be done soon. Want to try talking?” Kit nodded again and I sat on the edge of the bed, my hand resting on his leg. “Let’s start simple. Can you say hi?” 

Kit thought for a moment before forcing his lips to form the word. “H-H…” He wheezed, trying to force the sound out. I frowned, placing my hand on his shoulder to let him know it was okay and that he didn’t have to talk right now, but he shook his head, determined to talk. “H-Hi…” He finally whispered, grinning broadly. He’d made some small progress but it was the biggest victory for the day. I grinned, clapping my hands. “Hi!” He said again, the word sounding stronger this time. 

“Hi Kit,” I smiled back at him. “You’re doing so well. Can you say anything else?”

He sat quietly for a moment; running through the simple words that he felt would come easily to his slowly returning speech. “I-I’m…h-hap-py…” He finally spoke. I beamed at him, taking his hand in mine. Kit was going to get better here and if anything, this was a sign of it. However, while he seemed okay now, I knew what was coming for him. He’d been hooked to those drugs Oliver gave him for months and he needed a detox. It wasn’t going to be pretty, and I knew he was going to be sick and in pain, but part of the detox was going through that. Giving him anything for it drug wise would only make it worse. “Mmm…ow…” Kit groaned, curling up and holding his tummy. The detox was starting and there was no stopping it now. He looked at me, grabbing my sleeve in sheer panic.

“Kit, you’re detoxing. Oliver had you on medication that really messed up your mind and now that you’re off of it, your body is going through withdrawl. It’s okay, and you’re going to be fine. You’re just gonna kinda feel shitty for a few days okay? But I’ll be right here with you through the whole thing so if you need anything, I’m around.” I told him. Kit just whimpered and nodded before motioning for a trashcan. He got sick as I rubbed his back, trying to soothe the poor boy. He was warm, and running a fever from the lack of the addictive medication in his system, but I knew this was needed. 

He groaned and rolled onto his back, trying to get some relief from the pain that plagued him. “Hurts…” he moaned, curling up even tighter. He rolled towards me, placing his head in my lap. I stroked his hair, trying my best to help the poor kid. He was feverish already and I knew things were only bound to get worse. There was nothing I could do except try to help him get through it. “Mmm…Ada…d-don’t leave.” He whispered. His voice was getting stronger, and he still stuttered a bit with some words, but at least he could finally talk again. 

“I won’t, Kit. I’m right here.” I smiled softly, stroking his hair. He seemed to settle; eventually letting his eyes drift closed and fell asleep. I sighed contentedly, finally able to relax. Kit was out of the asylum, and even though danger still lurked in every corner, for now he was safe. He was learning again and it was a slow process, but worth it. Every time he regained a bit of strength or ability, I could see him start to come back to life. Things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow long chapter! Sorry it took so long for this update but I've been SWAMPED with college work >_


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit's recovery is a bit rocky

Kit’s POV

The pain was horrible. My stomach felt like it was twisting into knots and no matter how I moved, I couldn’t escape it. Ada sat beside me on the bed, carefully trying to soothe me as I whined and pawed at my stomach. If this was detox, I never wanted to do it again. I shook, feeling hot and cold at the same time. It was all I could do to keep myself from throwing up again, but all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. “A-Ada…it h-hurts…help…” I whimpered, curling into a ball. 

“I know Kit, I know. I’m going to a call a doctor okay?” She explained. I nodded, curling up tighter and buried my face into the pillow. I let out a soft cry as the pains increased. Ada disappeared and all I could do was shake as my world spun before me. Everything was filled with bursts of pain. Each little movement I made, no matter what it was, sent waves of pain through me, causing me to scream out. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while until I finally gave in, content to pass out in the hopes it would ease the pain. Unfortunately I didn’t get that lucky. I was left in a state of half awake, half asleep, the pains still raging like a forest fire inside me. The door opened and I tried to glance up, noting the tall figure beside Ada. It was the doctor, I assumed and I tried to speak to greet the man. Nothing would come out except the slight gag as if I was going to vomit. “Kit, this is Dr. Everett. He’s very good and he’ll help you, okay? Just keep still.” 

The man was talking to Ada but I couldn’t focus on anything he said for more than a minute. “High fever…possible liver damage…could have brain damage…shock therapy…” the words spun in my head, swimming and swirling, making me dizzier. Suddenly, I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up everything that was in my stomach. “He’s severely ill, Ada. Detox doesn’t usually do this. He’s gotten something.” I groaned and rolled back, curling into a ball. I felt a poke and glanced over to see him setting up an IV. The doctor gave Ada some more instructions and soon, she helped me under the covers. The medicines started to work and sleep took over. The last thing I remembered was Ada sitting next to me as I drifted off to sleep.   
I awoke in a foggy daze, my mind spinning with the drugs that were pumping into my system. I looked over, finding Ada asleep in a chair next to the bed, her head resting on the edge of the bed. “Ada.” I whispered. “Ada, come sleep up here next to me. That chair can’t be comfortable.” 

She jumped awake, looking up at me. “Huh? Oh, alright.” She smiled softly, climbing in next to me. “You’re talking better, Kit. Is anything coming back to you?” She asked.   
I bit my lip. “In pieces. It’s not as fuzzy as it used to be and I remember how to talk now. I don’t know if my brain is getting better or if I’m just learning to work around it.” I sighed. “I can remember some stuff from before I got sent to that place.”

Ada propped herself up on one hand, lying on her side as she listened to me. “Tell me, Kit. It’s okay to talk about it. That’s why I’m here after all.” She replied, smiling softly. I could feel her breaking through the walls I’d unintentionally built around myself and all I wanted to do was talk to her and tell her all that I could.

“Alma and I had the perfect life here. We met just a year before we got married, when I came to her family’s bakery. It was near my work and I’d forgotten breakfast that morning. I guess it was fate because before I knew it, we were swept up in a whirlwind romance that could’ve been a movie. We got married in a private ceremony with only her family and mine in attendance. It was on a hill….I can’t recall the whole ceremony yet but I know it was the best day of my life. That night was our honeymoon. It was the first time I’d ever been with a girl and god…there was such passion in it. It was always like that with us, like we couldn’t get enough of each other.” I smiled softly at the memories, knowing that most of those were gone now, but that I still had a few memories of her. 

“She sounds like she was a wonderful woman, Kit.” Ada soothed, placing her hand on my arm. My heart sped up and I nearly let out a gasp. I hadn’t felt that way since Alma and I were together. 

I nodded, lying back against the pillows. “I…I can remember that night now. When she died…” I whimpered, closing my eyes as the memory came back rapidly. I took a shaky breath and launched into the story. “I’d j-just come home from work. She was making dinner and everything smelled so good. I was being a flirt as usual and she was all for it. We wound up in the bedroom, making love like we never had before. We’d just reached climax when suddenly…she was dead. It took me a moment to process what had happened but when I saw the knife wound in her chest I broke down. I looked up and there was Thredson, holding the knife and this horrible…mask. He tied me down and forced me to watch as h-he…” I trailed off, the memory becoming too painful for me to continue. Ada frowned, taking my hand. I looked over at her, tears welling up in my eyes. I remembered now and I wish I didn’t. It was far too painful for me. I let out a choked sob and Ada pulled me close to her, rubbing my back softly. 

“Shhhh…Kit it’s okay…” She soothed. “I’m here. You don’t have to tell me, okay? I know it’s killing you to talk about it. I just want you to do what’s best for your recovery.” I nodded quietly, curling up and laying my head in her lap. She played with my hair gently and I smiled, calming down nearly instantly. For the first time in the past few months, I wasn’t scared of myself. I didn’t fear that I would snap at any moment and risk hurting Ada. I was calm and at peace and I knew things were going to be better. I just had to stay focused on getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks but college has been crazy and I've been hitting the proverbial bottom of the barrel on creativity as of lately. I'm gonna try to update more frequently now as I've got a bit more time since one of my classes ended but we'll see how this goes.


	9. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt safe, I felt at home. - Ada

Ada’s POV

It took a few weeks for Kit to completely detox from the drugs Thredson had given him in the asylum, but I could see him slowly coming back to himself. Even though it still took him a few minutes to recall some words or how to say them, he was talking again and it was nice having someone around to talk to. Kit was back to the man I’d come to know in the asylum – not the angry, woman hating villain they’d made him out to be, but the sweet, loving man who wouldn’t hurt a fly. He was soft spoken and laughed a lot, never failing to make me laugh in some way. I was falling more and more in love with him. 

“Somethin smells good in here. Whatcha cookin, good lookin?” Kit asked, leaning against the door as he wiped the motor oil off his hands. 

I smiled, glancing over my shoulder. “Only your favorite. Go shower eh? You look like you fell in a barrel of oil!” I laughed. I could hear him laughing behind me. 

“I sort of did,” He chuckled. “Joe and I were working on the mustang and the next thing we know there’s a popping sound and we’re doused in oil!” He laughed, grinning wildly. He was happier now than I’d ever seen him since we’d first met. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me get my job back, Ada. Working on cars gives me purpose again. I finally feel like I actually matter.” 

Kit placed a kiss on my cheek and I grinned. “I’m glad you’re feeling like yourself again. It was so hard seeing you like that, but now look at you. You’re you again, and you’re happy. That’s all I wanted.” I replied softly. Before I knew what was happening, Kit’s lips were on mine, his hand around my waist and the other tangled in my hair. There was passion and fire in the kiss, and it felt like nothing I’d ever felt before. I felt warm all over, like my body was alive for the first time in months. Kit pressed his body against me and I could feel the heat coming off of him. He wanted this and he needed this as much as I did. We’d gone for weeks not speaking of the romantic tension in the air between the two of us, but now neither of us could hold back any longer. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him. He slid his hands down, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. Kit ran his hand across my thigh but stopped suddenly. 

“Wait. Let me wash my hands. They’re oily.” He smiled, kissing me softly. I nodded, placing kisses along his neck and jawline as he washed them in the sink. He finished, drying them on the towel and turning his attention back to me. His hand found it’s way under my dress and I bit my lip in anticipation, knowing where that hand was going. He tugged the fabric aside, letting his fingers linger on my delicate flesh. I whined as he teased, begging him for more. He only smiled, increasing his teasing and occasionally giving in for a minute or two. Once he finally slid his fingers in, I threw my head back in pleasure. “You’re so sensitive.” He smirked. I whimpered into his shoulder, begging him for more. As quick as he’d slipped his fingers in, he removed them, taking his hand away entirely. I shuddered at the loss, needing his touch. 

“K-Kit please…” I whined. “I need you oh god do I need you.” 

“Patience, sweetheart. Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He smirked. I just nodded, letting him carry me to our room. He set me on the bed and within a minute, the two of us were stripped naked, kissing passionately as his hands trailed down my body. Kit looked at me, and without saying a word; I knew what he was asking. I nodded gently and suddenly I felt the slight pressure of him entering me. I moaned at the feeling, burying my face in his neck. He rocked his hips into mine, causing me to cry out and lift my hips to meet his. Kit let out a low moan, his voice deep and thick. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at it. 

Kit sped up, rocking his hips faster as he moaned louder. I gasped and whined, the feeling in my lower abdomen building rapidly. “K-Kit I’m going to…” I couldn’t even get the words out before Kit reached his peak, triggering mine right behind it. We moaned in unison, panting and whimpering as we rode it out. Kit rolled beside me, pulling me into his arms and pressing his face to the back of my neck. “Kit Walker, I’m in love with you.” I whispered, closing my eyes. 

“I love you too, Ada.” He smiled, pulling the blankets up around us.  
******** 

I woke up to the smell of food cooking and music playing in the background. I could hear Kit singing just over the sound of the music and it brought a smile to my face. I got up, wincing at the slight soreness but smiling fondly at the memory of what had caused it. Pulling my robe around me, I walked out into the kitchen to find Kit fixing breakfast. It was taking him longer on some things than others, due to the fact that he still had to recall how to do some things. “It smells good in here.” I smiled softly, walking over and slipping my arms around his waist. 

Kit smiled, looking back at me and kissing me softly. “I wanted to do something nice for you since you’ve been having to take care of me these past few weeks. Plus I know I’m always starved after sex so I figured you would be as well.” He explained. Kit flipped the pancakes onto a plate, setting them down on the counter and turning off the stove. We made our way to the table and fixed our plates. 

“So…I guess we should talk about what this means for us then?” I prompted, trying to get conversation going.

Kit took a bite of pancake, staring at me. “I didn’t really think we needed to discuss it,” He chuckled. “I guess I just kind of figured that when we went as far as having sex, we just kind of both accepted the relationship. I’d like to date you, if that’s what you mean. I know that Alma would want me to move on and I’ve done the majority of my grieving. I don’t think anyone is ever really done grieving over someone they’ve lost, but I know that it’s time to start fresh and move on. You gave me a new chance here, and you saved me from what Thredson was turning me into. For that I’m forever grateful to you and honestly…even though it took me a while to get my memories back, I realized that I’ve been falling in love with you for months now.” 

I blushed brightly, trying to hide my face. Kit loved me as much as I loved him and I’d just been too blind to see it. “I guess we’re dating then.” I smiled vibrantly. Kit smiled and reached across the table, taking my hand in his. We finished our meal and made mugs of coffee before curling up on the couch. The TV played in the background, but neither of us seemed to care. All we cared about was each other. Kit was so gentle in his kisses and the way he held me that I felt safe in his arms. I was happy, and I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Ada are finally together c': Looks like things are finally going well for them and of course things are going to happen to make it rocky at times but god I love the two of them together so much. Kit deserves it after all the shit he's been through! I'll try and update more regularly as well


	10. Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and Kit's new life is well underway, but sometimes, there are unexpected (but good) bumps along the way.

Kit’s POV

The sunlight flickered into the room through the curtains, falling across the bed and warming the room. I curled up, trying to escape its bright, prying rays as I pulled myself closer to Ada. It had been four months since we’d started dating, and it had been a whirlwind romance from the start. Being with her was like nothing I’d ever felt before, and I never wanted it to stop. She fit in my arms perfectly and we spent most of our nights curled up in bed, talking for hours on end about our childhoods. Some of mine was still fuzzy, and I knew it was from the brain damage that Thredson had caused me to gain in the asylum. “Mmm…” Ada groaned, rolling on to her back. 

“Good morning beautiful.” I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Ada put her hand up to stop me. “K-Kit no. I feel really sick. I think I might be sick!” She no sooner had said the words before she was jumping up and running out of the room, making a dash for the bathroom. I followed behind her, holding her hair for her as she got sick. “Ugh,” she groaned, leaning against the bathtub. “It’s probably the flu…” I frowned, sitting down beside her on the floor. “Kit I don’t want you to get it…” she whimpered, burying her face in my chest. 

“I don’t care if I get sick. You took care of me when I was ill, and now I’m going to take care of you, okay? Just relax and settle down for a while.” I replied. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. “What is it?”

Ada went pale, gazing at me intensely. “Kit…I’m late. Now that I think about it I’m four months late! I’ve been so busy and caught up in everything that I never noticed! Oh my god…our first night! We forgot protection! We were so eager!” It finally hit me and my eyes went wide. Ada was pregnant. My face broke out into a grin and it seemed to relax her a little. 

“Oh Ada…sweetheart…I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life.” I sniffled, wrapping my arms around her. “We’ve got to make you a doctor’s appointment and find out for sure!” Ada just nodded and laughed, burying her face into my chest. I rubbed her back as the room fell silent. All that mattered in that moment was her and I and our baby. My hand slipped between the two of us, resting it on her stomach. “I love you so much sweetheart.”

She smiled softly, kissing me gently as she wrapped her arms around me. “Kit, I’m so tired…can you carry me to bed?” She asked, looking up at me softly. I nodded and lifted her up, carrying her to our bed. She curled up, tugging on my hand to pull me into the bed. I smiled softly, climbing in beside her and wrapping my arms around her. “Mmm thanks for staying with me…” She whispered, yawning and slowly drifting off. I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her to sleep. Eventually we both drifted off, dozing in the early morning sun.   
Ada was up before I was after our nap, and I could hear her singing from the kitchen. I smiled, sliding out of bed and walking into the kitchen. “Good morning pretty little lady. What’s cookin?” I asked, taking a seat at the table. 

“I decided to fix some pancakes. I was craving breakfast food. This kid is giving me no shortage of cravings already.” She sighed, flipping the pancake onto a plate. “Also my dresses are all so tight it’s ridiculous! I can barely fit into anything and my boobs have grown at least two sizes!” 

I smiled, sipping the coffee she’d set out for me. “Babe I think you look great. There’s nothing wrong with your boobs, okay? You’re pregnant. Some changes are gonna happen!” I soothed. She just nodded and finished cooking. Suddenly she gasped, her hand flying to her stomach as she let the spatula drop. “Ada? What is it?! What’s wrong?!” I asked, jumping up and rushing to her side. She looked up at me, grinning, tears filling her eyes. 

“I-I’m really pregnant. The baby just kicked, Kit. I felt the movement. There’s no denying it now.” She smiled softly, letting the tears fall. I placed my hand to her stomach, waiting patiently for a kick. It happened a minute later and I let out a gasp when it happened. It was so subtle and so small, but still so noticeable. It felt just like a tiny nudge against my hand and my heart leapt out of my chest. My son or daughter was in there, and they were alive. There was a living, breathing, human being growing inside of Ada, and it was ours. She leaned against the counter as I knelt down, placing kisses to her stomach. 

“Hello little one,” I smiled. “I’m your dad and I’m going to keep you safe. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow I'm really sorry it's been so so long but college has REALLY got me swamped lately! Since the holidays are coming up and school's just about done for the semester, I should have some more time to be updating.


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys. So it's been more than a year since I updated this and I think I'm gonna rewrite it or something. I like it but I think there's some things I want to change so stay tuned for that in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, looks like Kit here is in a bit of a pickle, and not the good kind either. Adalia's got her work cut out for her as we'll see in the next chapter. Right now I have up to chapter 6 done, so I'll be posting that today and then I'll try to do regular updates!


End file.
